1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved neon lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The neon lamp has been largely used in commercial signs. However, the conventional neon lamps are made into desired shapes in advance and tied or adhered together in order to form a predetermined pattern thereby making it time-consuming and inconvenient to assemble the neon lamps. In addition, the neon lamps will become useless and have to be disposed of after use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved neon lamp which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.